Candles have long been used for light as well as for ceremonies and rituals. These candles are typically manufactured from compositions containing solid animal fats and waxes. Suitable waxes include petroleum waxes such as medium paraffin wax and microcrystalline paraffin wax that are derived from petroleum refining processes. The petroleum wax component of these candles is usually present in greater amounts than the solid animal fats.
Candles made from petroleum waxes produce a black smoke upon burning and generally exhibit an unpleasant odor. The black smoke of petroleum-based candles contains polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, metals, and sulfur compounds that may be carcinogenic and/or toxic. Burning these candles in an enclosed environment increases the concentrations of these compounds and could therefore increase the detrimental effects that they may have.
Moreover, the cost of the petroleum wax will likely increase due to its low supply and increasing demand. Petroleum refining processes are constantly being improved to maximize quantities of short chain hydrocarbons and aromatic chemicals and the production of petroleum waxes is being reduced.
In this regard, candles are known that contain greater amounts of butter oil than conventional candles; however, compositions used to make these candles typically contain other ingredients, such as emulsifiers. These extra ingredients add to the complexity of the mixture and generally increase the cost of the candle.
As a result, there is a need for a candle composition that minimizes the risk to human health upon burning, utilizes renewable resources while minimizing or eliminating use of petrochemical-derived products, and has a naturally pleasing odor that does not require additional fragrances. This invention addresses that need.